pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory
Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory is a project by N00bslayer2016, and will be a MOBA (multiplayer online battle arena). The game will feature plants and zombies from many previous games in the PvZ franchise, especially Garden Warfare 2 and Heroes. Davidjinzhu0306 is currently helping out on this project! Let me know if you'd like to help too! Overview Similar to other MOBAs, such as League of Legends and Vainglory (from which this game draws much inspiration), the game can be played with other players around the world, and is mainly objective-based. The Plant team would win by destroying the Zomboss Citadel while the Zombie team would win by destroying the Tree of Being. The map has a variety of terrain, most commonly being the Lane, which is defended by various stationary defense turrets erected by both sides. The Lane(s) are separated by the Void, the equivalent of the Jungle in classic MOBAs (in some cases, part or all of the Void is an actual Jungle). It is an interesting no-man's land equally full of danger and opportunity, such as Jungle Monsters like Gnomes or Bots, which grant monetary or tactical boons when slain. Near the Tree of Being and the Zomboss Citadel are the spawn points of the Plant and Zombie players, as well as a shop from which players can purchase items to augment their fighting capabilities. Both the shop and the spawn points are inaccessible to members of the opposing team. Players play as a Plant or Zombie Champion, choosing fighters from an ever-growing roster. Each Champion and minion has different strengths, weaknesses and quirks, sound mastery of each Champion is the key to supremacy in Brainglory. Champions start at Level 1 and are weak at first, forced to kill minions or each other to progress (At this stage, players are often too weak to even consider attacking Void monsters or turrets, though with sound coordination they could take down an enemy Champion). They also begin with a small amount of currency used to purchase items from the Shop. This currency is also earned by killing foes and generated naturally over time and does not carry over to subsequent matches. When leveling up, Champions gain a Skill point. This point can be used to learn abilities and to subsequently upgrade them. The current in-match level cap is 18, so characters will earn 18 skill points and a Mastery point on their way to level 18. This Mastery point can be used to Max a single ability, boosting its strength and usually unlocking additional effects. Interface Outside of matches, the player interface has several panels. They include: * Play, which lets the player choose and enter matches, * News, which displays announcements, competitions or shoutouts * Learn, which contains instructional videos and the solo pratice game modes * Social, which displays the player's friends and Alliance. * Mart, which contains sticker packs and other in-game purchasable content. The Mart offers Champions for unlocking, as well as Skins, Boosts, Augmentations and Sticker Packs (which are bundles containing assorted stuff). The Sticker Packs are: Game Modes There are several game modes in Brainglory. They include: Maps Currently, there is one map in PvZ Grainglory, called the Suburban Showdown. It has two lanes, one to the north and one to the south of a sprawling Void (which in this case is an abandoned park, heavily overgrown with both living and (un)dead trees). There is a portal to Infinity to the north of the map, and a shop where both teams may purchase items at the south. Though it is intended and optimised for 3v3 combat, custom settings can be altered to allow for 5v5 or even 1v1 combat. Features: x1 Tree of Being, Zomboss Citadel. x3 Shops (one for each side, a third shop is in the south) x2 Spawn Points (one for each side) x1 Infinity Portal (to the north) x8 Plant and Zombie Turrets (2 in base, 3 in each lane) (Map layout diagram coming soon) NPCs NPCs are Non-Player Characters - not playable but crucial elements of Grainglory. They include: Shopkeepers There are three Shops and Shopkeepers in a match: The Plant Shopkeeper Dave-Bot, the Zombie Shopkeeper Dr. Patient, and the Void Shopkeeper Rux. Each shopkeeper sells different items, and Rux's Bazaar is the only Shop both sides may shop at. Dave-Bot and Dr. Patient sell standard wares for Plants and Zombies respectively, while Rux sells some more specialised gear unavailable elsewhere, as well as faction-neutral items both teams may purchase. Please see the Shops article for extended details on what each Shop sells. Minions Much like other MOBAs, both sides periodically generate waves of minions to march along the lane and attack the enemy turrets while helping allied Champions. For more information, see here Champions Now for the best part - the playable characters, the Champions! Green Shadow and Greg-gantaur are unlocked upon completing the tutorial, and after that players may unlock two Plant and two Zombie Champions of their choice for free. Upon winning their first PvP match, 4 random Champions (2 Plant & 2 Zombie) will be offered at a discounted price forever. Notes: Though this would be explained later, Crazy Power boosts basic attacks and Infinity Power boosts abilities. In addition, D means the ability is a default ability, A means it is an alternate ability, and Ult means the ability is a powerful Ultimate ability. In addition, the numbers next to an ability indicate which slot it occupies; in most gamemodes a Champion has Ability (1), (2) and (3), as well as an Ultimate (Ult). Some other technical terms: Stunned enemies can neither move nor act, silenced enemies cannot use abilities, disarmed enemies cannot basic attack, mortal wounds render their victims immune to healing and positive status effect, dazed enemies respond to commands (either player or computer-given) 0.5 seconds slower and rooted enemies cannot move. Units with Vampirism heal themselves for a proportion of the damage they do. Crowd Control (occasionally abbreviated to CC) is a general umbrella term referring to stuns, silences and slows. If you need any other clarification or feel I should expand this list, do let me know :). Plant Champions Green Shadow Stealthy sniper with multiple invisibility and burst damage abilities Chompkraken Durable Chomper who locks down and devours foes C-5000 Defensive tank specialising in suppression Shroomnobi Stealthy mushroom ninja with poisonous pets Crazysaurus Rex Mech rider who inspires allies and roasts foes The Grainbringer Frontline gunner with no subtlety Grass Knuckles Daring melee brawler who loves a beatdown Solar Flare Sunny healer with zone control Grumpy Stumpy Tanky berserker with a flaming temper Jugger-Nut Unstoppable defender with impenetrable shell Hyper Bean Mobile and versatile fighter with resilient barrier and vision tricks Compadre Cactus Defensive sniper who creates safe zones for allies Yoshiro Swift samurai that deals critical strikes and is excellent in chase downs. Roselia Floral sorceress with support and disruption abilities Role: Disruptor, Support, Mage Offense: 6/10 Defense: 1/10 Mobility: 5/10 Utility: 7/10 Difficulty: Hard Roselia is a mysterious, ancient magician from ages past. She is fragile and cannot hold her own in 1v1 fights, though she excels in crowd control and turning the tables in her friends' favour. She can effortlessly disrupt the flow of enemy play and scupper Zombie tactics, and can gain powerful magic to become a serious threat. Roselia can be played in the lane or jungle. She should stick with her friends for protection and look for teamfights to deploy her crowd control and suppression spells. Strengths: Expert in crowd control and suppression of multiple enemies as well as helping teammates gain the edge, unpredictable spells can surprise foes Weaknesses: Fragile and weak offensively (at first), at a serious disadvantage whenever alone Abilities: Zombie Champions Greg-gantuar Suppressive tank with disruptive abilities Role: Tank, Disruptor, Warrior Offense: 5/10 Defense: 8/10 Mobility: 1/10 Utility: 6/10 Difficulty: Easy Greg-gantuar and the Anti-Bully Squad are back with a vengeance! Upon breaking free from Zomboss's torture, he is filled with anger and ready to take it out on the Plants. With incredibly high health, he uses immense strength to overwhelm and scatter Plant opposition, protecting his teammates while (ironically) bullying and pushing Plant defenders around. It's clear why Zomboss, after failing to recapture him, decided to hire him instead. Strengths: High health, able to kick defenders around and support allies, many disruptive and suppressive abilities Weaknesses: Very slow movement speed, poor offensive potential on his own, performs poorly in 1v1s against fast or hard-hitting opponents Robo Ranger Robotic front-line big gun with area denial Role: Pusher, Artillery Offense: 7/10 Defense: 2/10 Mobility: 5/10 Utility: 5/10 Difficulty: Medium Robo Ranger is a powerful robotic Foot Soldier with useful area denial and explosive abilities. With his in-built rocket launchers and high-rate Zomboss AI, he's a tricky target who can bite back at Plant assaults and lay waste to bunched up foes. His special Turbolift Thrusters give his playstyle a unique edge, enabling him to easily dodge attacks and reposition himself while raining down damage from above. Robo Ranger works well in the lane where he can push for his team on the front lines and decimate minions and turrets alike. Strengths: Powerful offense, AoE attacks from long range, able to operate effectively at the front line Weaknesses: Poor defensive capabilities; energy-intensive abilities make him vulnerable after prolonged fighting Abilities: Super Brainz Swashbuckler with powerful ability combos Role: Pusher, Bulk, Warrior Offense: 7/10 Defense: 7/10 Mobility: 1/10 Utility: 4/10 Difficulty: Medium Super Brainz is a powerful pusher and defender who can tear down enemy formations with his crushing attacks. Thanks to his useful abilities, he can chain together powerful combos that can scatter groups of Plants or knock down single targets efficiently. Super Brainz loves chilling in the jungle where he can pound any Plant threats in his way but he can be played in lane to dominate teamfights and disrupt enemy combos. Strengths: Powerful offense & defense, devastating abilities if used properly Weaknesses: Slow move speed impairs ability to chase targets or flee. Needs backup to be able to infiltrate defenses without getting incapacitated or vanquished. Abilities: Admiral Gangplank Pirate marksman with fetish for explosives Zombossinator 4000 Unstable and unpredictable Zombot support and nuker with numerous weaknesses Sheriff Jim Suppressive gunslinger who quickly earns gold Z-Destroyer Imp mech who can absorb damage, counter pushes and dish out area damage Role: Artillery, Tank Offense: 7/10 Defense: 7/10 Mobility: 1/10 Utility: 3/10 Difficulty: Medium Abilities Sir Vivor Versatile tanky warrior Electric Boogaloo Aggressive dancer who can defy death and summon zombies Hell's Scream Grenade-spamming demolitionist who can explode entire teams Brain Freeze Resilient mage with frosty spells Dr. Graves Tactical healer and warden capable in sustaining ally longevity Neptuna Elusive water mage who manipulates the fight with heavy spellsCategory:Games Category:MOBAs